Ash's ranch
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash wins the Kalos league and wants a fresh life for himself and his pokemon and some old friends come to him aswell as well as some pokemon from his father. He will also be catching/adopting many more pokemon any ones wanted review with suggestions. Ash/May
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Pokemon Ranch**

1st place gold trophy. Goodra battled fantastically for the final round it had defeated two pokemon prior in Clawtizer and Dragalge. Ash was so proud of his team and his pokemon from Pikachu to Doublade. He had a great rooster now from Kanto to Kalos but he wished Pidgeot Butterfree Haunter Lapras and Larvatar was back. Still the rest of his pokemon were very strong. Ash was done with competing in leagues now he wanted to relax with his pokemon. He was thinking at the pokemon centre that night. ''Ash whats up?'' 'Huh sorry Clemont I was thinking about some things and friends I had to say goodbye too.' Ash would never admit he missed his released pokemon because Clemont Bonnie and Serena never knew about them. Ash was contacting proffessor Oak and told him he wanted to own a ranch with all his pokemon. Oak was supportive but he said call your mother and inform her of the decision. 'Ok proffessor I will I see you when I back in pallet town.' After hanging up from Oak Ash dials his home number. 'Mum I am starting a ranch for me and my pokemon.' His mother was supportive aswell but wondered where the ranch would be. 'On the outskirts of Pallet town.' Delia was thrilled he would be close by and near the three young Eevee and their Jolteon parents who he played with when he was a kid and the Poliwag Abra Rattata that were orphaned and relying on hiding and scavanging. Knowing Ash he would probably invite them into his ranch. ''Ash I am going to be the best gym leader I can be now thanks to you on our journey.'' 'My pleasure Clemont maybe I vacation and we can battle again.' _'_ Who would I root for my best childhood friend or my boyfriend. _'_ 'I don't know Serena but thanks for a great adventure Clemont Bonnie you as well. Now I am going home to start my ranch.' Good luck they chimed. We head to the port together there is a boat straight to Kanto and it takes about 30 minutes so I would be home in time for mum's cooking. The boat ride passed quickly and Ash contemplated what new pokemon would a ranch bring. Pallet town was a quick trip from Vermillion but Ash stopped in Viridian forrest. Seeing a large Pidgey and Piddgeotto flock and His Pidgeot flew down. The Pidgey and Piddgeotto were much stronger. 'Pidgeot would you come back with me.' Pidgeeee it squacked at full Volume. So Ash and Pidgeot took off for Pallet town When Ash and Pidgeot landed Ash ran to Oak's laboratory and retrived Pidgeot's pokeball. Recalling his old bird pokemon he let him out straight after and soon had all his pokemon from Bulbasaur to Krookodile surrounding him Pidgeot and Pikachu. Oak and his mother came out to see what had happened. Ash was surrounded by his pokemon neither senior figure was supprised. 'Guys come on out.' Throwing a barrage of pokeballs into the air Ash's Kalos pokemon came out. A Tyrantrum Dragalge Altaria Salamence Hawlucha Talonflame Greninja Goodra Noivern Avalugg Seviper Metagross Carbink Helolisk Blaziken Sawk Hitmontop Clawtizer Pyroar Klefki Sylveon Gogoat Trevanant Gourgeist Sableye Mawile Audino Florges Linoone Barbincle Pangoro Cryognal Lampent Aurorus Steelix Kanghskan Gallade Gardivor Granbull and Blissey came out. Ash mum and Oak were amazed at the group of Pokemon Ash had caught and raised. Ash went on the computer and found a house with grounds for his pokemon to roam around in came up and it was ridiculossly cheap at £130,000. _''_ Ash with every battle you have won from Kanto to Kalos you have a sum of money from opponents and the leagues as well. _''_ Ash checked and he had millions in the bank from his wins. I need to get some out for this place. _''_ Also Ash I have a package here Ash from your father _''_ Delia and Oak were skeptical about the package but gave it to Ash none the less. The package contained several pokeballs. A note attached as well. It read _'_ Dear Ash I am so proud of all of your accomplishments and the way in every battle I have seen you care for your pokemon I have found some pokemon you don't have and addopted them for you I hope you will care for them well. I am so so sorry about everything I have missed but I promise you I will be back and I hope to see you marry one day. _'_ Ash was near tears when he read the note. In the heavens Mewtwo Mew Arceus and other legandiries were crying aswell. _'_ Lord Arceus I want my old friends the clones and Dragonite Fearow want to be with him he is the only trainer who cares enough to risk his life for us. _'_ Lugia chimed in the Slowking who read his Prophecy wants to join him as well and has two young pokemon that he could raise as well. _''_ I know some other pokemon who want to see him again Mewtwo I will allow this now go quickly gather the clones Dragonite Fearow Slowking the young pokemon and a Cottnee Houndour pack his natural Squirtle a Larvatar Tyranitar Lapras Primeape Haunter and Butterfree. Arceus gave Mewtwo the pokemon he needed to pick up transforming to get his older friends ready for Mewtwo. Back with Ash he drew the money out and went to the owner of the house and brokered a deal. Her fiancee was the grandson of league president Charles Goodshow and he was taking over the responsibilities and had a huge Mansion in Cerulean Cape over looking a beautiful view. She phoned him while Ash was brockering the deal and his grandfather was with him and put in a good word for Ash so he bought the house no problem. The house was his and he and his mum were thrilled. _'_ Ash I think you should open the pokeballs from your father so you know what pokemon he has sent you. Ash has Charizard Pidgeot Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon on hand for when he opens the pokeballs. Ash threw the pokeballs relasing a Magby Venonat Trapinch Seedot Lotad Skamory Azurill Yanma Croagunk Skorupi Carnavine Aron Whismur Slakoth Mudkip Feebas Hitmonchan Doduo Farfetch'd Abra Porygon Bonsly Shellder Cubone Pinsir Growlithe and a Shiny Breloom Dustox Beautyfly and Volbeat. Ash welcomed the pokemon with open arms and they knew about him from his father. Ash was getting ready to move into his new home and told his mum the next day he would start moving in. So that night his mum made a special dinner and they packed stuff like clothes journey momentos and other stuff he had at home. He remebred a line in the note as he slept Pikachu on his bed. _'_ I hope to see you marry. _'_ Ash was contemplating this aswell he did like a travel companion as more than friends he would call her in the morning from his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Ranch** **Chapter 2** Ash All the pokemon were wonderful around the ranch his gift pokemon from his father were as willing to train as his old pokemon. Charizard would watch the pokemon and Bulbasaur pair were wonderful peace keepers as was Venasaur Sceptile Torterra and Gyarados. Mewtwo came up to me 'Ash why did you allow my clones Dragonite Fearow and all the other pokemon into your ranch?' ''Because Mewtwo I know that I couldn't let any harm come to you or them and I bought this to be close to pokemon and I am becoming closer everyday so I won't worry about accepting any pokemon that needs help.'' 'Thank you Ash I promise to battle hard whenever you should need me by the way how did you get Blaziken.' ''I was passing through a small town in Kalos and there was a pokemon poacher chasing a Beldum and Torchic I used all my team and got him arrested and then took care of Beldum and Torchic and caught them and in training both evolved. Mewtwo went from being a cold pokemon who wanted to destroy the world to being as caring as Ash. On the grounds Ash's Houndour Magby and Growlithe were training flame-thrower with Charizard pair Rapidash Ninetails Vulpix Infernape Quilava Torkoal Pignite Lampent Talonflame Blaziken and Pyroar. Ash's new and old pokemon became vast friends and rivals. Houndour wanted to evolve but the pack wanted to stay the same. Ash allowed each of the Houndour to choose if they evolved or not. Ash began training with his pokemon as well and the Houndour leader really battled hard beating Levanny Gogoat Vileplume and Snivy in battle. Houndour began to glow and soon bacame a Houndoom. This gave Ash some real confidence in his pokemon. For hours his pokemon trained together and improved their strengths greatly. Nightfall was coming and tonight was cold as winter was upon the land. Ash had his pokemon stay warm and inside from 7.00pm until the morning but as he went to lock up with Mewtwo they spot something outside two very small electric attacks and a Primeape and Raticate attacking two small pokemon that are badly hurt. ''Mewtwo let's go and help them.' Ash and Mewtwo rush out to see what is going on. Mewtwo's psychic shut the door and kept it shut only he and Ash could open it. The pokemon were a beaten Plusle and Minun with no energy left and Raticate and Primeape were team rocket pokemon. ''Mewtwo psychic get Plusle and Minun out of there and then send Team rocket flying.'' 'With pleasure Ash.' Mewtwo's psychic brought Plusle and Minun were brought safely to Ash who scooped them into his arms and then Psychic brought Primeape and Raticate together and thrown at their trainers who were Butch and Cassidy. They were sent blasting off again with their pokemon. Racing to get Plusle and Minun home to rest them and hopefully make sure they aren't to badly hurt and can still be ok should they be sent back to the wild. Ash is baffled though Plusle and Minun are Hoenn native pokemon and only if caught leave the regions of Hoenn Sinnoh and Kalos and then mostly in power plants or areas of electricity to keep their power up. Returning home with Plusle Minun and Mewtwo Ash gets Mewtwo to lock the ranch fully and finds a warm bed for Plusle and Minun to sleep as they collapse from exhaustion and need the rest. That night was calm and as Ash drifted to sleep he realised he forgot to call the woman he loved and hoped loved him back. The morning sun shone deceptivly as it looked like a warm July day not a frosty crisp November morning. Ash went to his video-phone and dialed the number to get no response. Odd he thought in retrospect it was 7.00AM. Going to the kitchen Ash starts his and the pokemon breakfast and when done he goes to eat Plusle and Minun come out very shaky about the other pokemon but after a quick meal and introduction Ash explained how he helped them last night and Mewtwo backed the story up. Plusle and Minun were shocked at this humans kindness feeding them saving them from team rocket and giving them a choice to become his pokemon or stay wild. Both eagerly joined him hoping they could be strong one day. Ash said to them 'If you train with us you will be stronger.' The little pokemon were so happy to have a kind and stronger trainer who would help them become the best they could be. Breakfast presented a problem after as that was all the food Ash had so he had to go for supplies but who could look after the ranch for the time he was gone. Well he left Mewtwo in charge taking Pikachu Hitmonlee Golduck Vileplume Charizard and Magby with him to stop trouble if he needed to. The mart was not far away but between here and there a secret looking market place a place Ash should have steered clear off as the police were there making arrests of pokemon poachers who have forced several pokemon from Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova and Kalos to Kanto to be sold and only to high bidding trainers. As Ash passed he saw a Shinx Paniward Vannilite Bedew Chinchou Clampearl Elekid Inkay Espurr Timburr Sigilyph Solosis Gothita Mantyke Slugma Lilipup Patrat Remoraid Sneasel Poocheyena and Natu all hurt and in desperate need of some care. Running to the police he asked ''Officer I own a ranch is there anyway I could adopt and raise these pokemon. I have won the Kalos league and I would make sure all have food and care taken and are safe especially in the oncoming winter.'' 'Young man we can see you care deeply for pokemon but we can't just let them go however if you can convince them to join you I will allow you to raise them and you seem capable of caring for them.' ''I am and I promise to all of these pokemon I will make them strong but also in the cold of winter keep them safe as you know only to well winter is not a forgiving time of year and I am going for supplies and I am more than happy to purchase supplies for them to keep them safe and warm.'' The Timburr came forward slowly and Ash was only too happy to accept him. Then the Shinx Poocheyena Patrat Lilipup Clampearl Chinchou Remoraid Espurr Elekid Gothita Mantyke Slugma Sigilyph Solosis Sneasel Natu Vannilite and Inkay came over and Ash caught all of them sending them home. After the ordeal of saving these pokemon and buying supplies the new adopted pokemon meeting his old pokemon the snow came not a blizzard but flakes and there was no stop of flakes so by 10.00Pm when Ash went to sleep the whole of his ranch outside was covered in not a pillow or blanket but bed of snow the snow engulfed forests fields buildings a small out house that was on the ranch grounds was covered and luckily no one was inside or used the building. Gyarados had to use Hyper-beam to smash the frozen pool for water pokemon then later it began to freeze again. Ash called his pokemon back inside to make them safe and warm. All but one inside. Glalie was outside being an Ice-type it wasn't that affected by the weather but as the cold winds picked up Glalie was blown inside but Ash was holding on and had to shut and lock the door using the new equipment to keep it from being moved a huge beam and the beam wedged the door shut. That night Ash was making dinner for the pokemon and him and the pokemon the newer pokemon were supprised eat out and sleep in a warm room not their pokeballs but Ash's other pokemon were only to happy to help them and make sure they were ok. Plusle and Minun were still shaky but found this night better than last night and with the Pikachu clone they were ok. There was a blizzard that night and the ranch was battered and cold winds got inside. Ash had to go and use the big heating unit that was put in by previous owner thankfully he knew how severe winter was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's ranch** **chapter 3** Ash The snow battered pallet town that night and my pokemon were all inside and warm thankfully. I was concerned for pokemon outside the ranch when a lound crash made me and the pokemon jolt. ''Pikachu Mewtwo let's go.'' The crash turned out to be a Smergle it was running through the storm and collapsed from exhaustion on the doorstep and I have Mewtwo use confusion to bring the pokemon inside and warm and rest the poor pokemon. As it was only 4pm my pokemon could stay inside Magby was practising it's flame-thrower but unforteunatly ignited Pinsir who ran and had to take a water-pulse from Golduck to extinguish the flame. Pinsir had been training with Gliscor for a perfect X-Scissor attack which it had and wonderfully so. Smergle woke in a small but cosy bed of straw and saw Mewtwo and walked shakly over and was told he collapsed and Ash had taken him inside. Smergle wanted to thank the human who had instead of letting him freeze took him inside and warmed him fed him and above all had some pokemon stay at his side. Ash was watching the training and was proud of his team. Mewtwo and Smergle came over and Mewtwo said ''Smergle needs a way of thanking you for helping in the face of the blizzard.'' 'Smergle do you want to be part of our little family and stay perminantly.'' Smergle nodded and Ash caught him and let him back out to meet the other pokemon who openly welcomed Smergle. The snow finally settled and even stopped for a day. This made Ash and his pokemon extatic as they could practise outside and Magby managed to burn snow away with flame-thrower and soon was training when he hit a big mark learning fire-punch attack as well in training. Then soon became a Magmar aswell. Elekid began training learning thunder-bolt and thunder-punch and soon became an Electabuzz. Scyther wanted to evolve so Ash gave it the extra metal-coat and had a Scizor as well with training. May was in Kanto and travelling to pallet town and soon stumbled at Ash's ranch and saw him with his pokemon outside training. Running to him shouting. ''Ash why did you not tell me?'' 'May I phoned your home and no-one answered I assumed you were taken by a boyfriend or no one was awake.' ''No Ash I was in bed and the snow took power so that why no answer.'' 'Well come in you are welcome here at any time May.' This was good as snow was falling again so Ash got all his pokemon inside and warm before severe snow fell upon the land. May and Ash began catching up about other journeys and Ash told her about his father and the pokemon he adopted for him and gifted him after Kalos and the black market. 'The pokemon are all fine and good training and I hope they will become as strong as my other pokemon. May I need supplies would you watch the ranch while I go and get them Mewtwo will be here as well I will take Totodile Bayleef Quilava Pikachu. This way should any pokemon need shelter I can bring them home.' ''Sure Ash I would like to stay warm so could I stay the night.'' 'Yeah of course it would be nice oh let your pokemon out to they are welcome as well.' Doing this May and Ash's pokemon became close Sceptile and Blaziken were rivals and Ash and May Blaziken began to meet and become close as May has a female Blaziken and Ash's is male. Ash in the snow sees something hideous people selling pokemon eggs and not keeping them warm the police nab them ''Young man we keep meeting like this you have supplies would you take the eggs as I have seen the other pokemon you have saved please the eggs and raise them as getting them home would enrage parents and leave us and other rangers in danger from attacks.'' 'Yes I have a friend there and she is as caring as I am so she could take some eggs as well as there are two of every egg and from different families.' This showed the officer how caring he was offering his friend to raise the female eggs and give them a good home and expirence. The eggs were of all types dark water grass fire flying ghost dragon poison fairy fighting steel rock ground psychic bug normal and ice. This was good Ash can have one more of all pokemon types. His ranch shed had incubators for all eggs. Ash and the officer returned with the eggs and gave May the eggs. Officer this is May she is the other trainer who will care for the pokemon. 'I was given 34 eggs all the same pokemon and I thought you should raise some to make sure they get a good home and trainer as I own this place now.' May gladly accepted and the eggs were put safely in Mewtwo care with confusion until Ash got the incubators from the shed. May was allowed an incubator for each egg as well this kept all eggs warm enough to hatch and Ash had one egg hatching into a. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash's ranch**

 **chapter 4**

Ash

A Makuhita which is a cool fighting pokemon and when evolved into Hariyama a powerful battler. ''Makuhita welcome to the family.'' Hita Maku Makuhita. It replied. The second egg was soon after hatching into a Poliwag. ''Hi Poliwag welcome to our family.'' Wagg Poli. The water pokemon joined Makuhita and my other pokemon. The third egg was a Hoppip. ''Hoppip welcome to our family.'' Pipp Hop. Hoppip then flew over to the pokemon and waited for the other eggs to hatch into a Murkrow Duskull Elecktrike Pineco Drowzee Heatmor Durant Farfetch'd Aipom Flebabe Geodude Cubone Koffing and Axew and Spheal. The baby pokemon all hatched and were welcomed into the family. Suddenly a look of shock and realisation dawned on Smergle who ran to Mewtwo. Smergle gle smer. 'Smergle you could have told us sooner but I am sure Ash will deal with this problem.' Mewtwo and Smergle walk/float over to Ash. 'Ash Smergle came with friends a Girafarig Shuckle Whynut Dunsparce Tangela Pansage Pansear Panpour Baltoy Swinub Digglet Magnemite Voltorb Nidoran(male) Sawk& Meinfoo. They are still out in the storm please find them so we can help them.' May was shocked. 'Ash this is your Smergle but you found him in a winter storm.' ''Yes May and Plusle and Minun aswell. Now who wants to help out with search and rescue.'' Smergle came forward. Then Charizard Clone and Natural came forward for Air rescue and the Houndour and Growlithe could use their sense of smell to help. ''Charizard you search from above Two Houndour pair up and Smergle and Growlithe together. Then back in one hour. The sky was clear and snow was not falling for the first time in days so Ash was confident enough to send his pokemon on a search to help Smergle friends. Only 10 minutes had passed before Ash wanted the pokemon home even the new egg hatchlings were worried. Another 10 minutes passed and the pokemon had not returned. Then Ash's Charizard natural brought Pansear Pansage Panpour Nidoran Swinub and Voltorb to the ranch. ''Great Charizard now take a rest.'' The dragon roared and went back to warm up the pokemon were weak from the cold and lack of food. ''Audino Blissey Wigglytuff help me out here.'' These pokemon were healers and battlers. Ash had them healed and fed as his Natural Charizard Smergle Houndour and Growlithe came back. With Smergle's other friends who went for healing and feeding. Smergle went to them and told them how Ash found and cared for him and all the others could have this aswell. All joined in a heartbeat as they could see how kind Ash was to pokemon and happily joined the family. The pokemon were caught and let out again straight after and soon it was time for Ash May and the pokemon to go to bed and then maybe he could ask her the question that was playing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash's ranch**

 **chapter 5**

Ash was walking with May to his bedroom for a goodnight sleep. 'May do you have a boyfriend?' ''No Ash. Why do you ask?'' Ash was so nervous, 'I like you May would you go out with me?' Ash nervously asked.''Ash I like you as well that is actually what I came to Kanto for.''Ash was stunned. This was great news to Ash. Ash and May entered his bedroom a moderate size room. It didn't need to be big as it was only for sleeping.

The night passed but Azurill couldn't sleep. The polka dot pokemon waddled to the main area inside the ranch. (like the guild in PMD.) When the small pokemon saw flashing lights and three odd pokemon attacking 2 Azumarill a Marill, and a Shroomish and a Mareep. Azurill ran to the exit and launched it's new bubblebeam attack. The three pokemon were Beheeyem. Azurill did what it could to distract the Beheeyem. But it wasn't very strong. The Beheeyem came over to try and gang up on Azurill who just screamed so loud. Ash woke immediately as did all the other pokemon on the ranch. The Azumarill Marill Shroomish and Mareep tried to protect Azurill to but with no aveil. The Beheeyem went back to attacking Azurill.

Ash couldn't sleep. He went for a drink when he saw the lights and Azurill in battle. Ash knew he had one option. Ash got all his pokemon who didn't know what was going on.

''Ash what is going on.'' Mewtwo asked because Ash never woke pokemon up. However when Mewtwo and the other pokemon didn't see Azurill. Then they knew what was up.

Ash and his pokemon ran outside to save Azurill. Azurill was fighting to protect old friends. Ash had his pokemon scare the Beheeyem off. Ash took the other pokemon inside his ranch. Azurill and his friends came into the Ranch for rest. May was awake and concerned.

Ash explained the situation. Azurill saw it's friends wanted to go but they had nowhere. Ash had them stay on the ranch.

They accepted. May was going to Hoenn to speak with her parents. Ash decided to pay a visit to some old Sinnoh friends of his. Ash locked his ranch and took his pokeballs. In Sinnoh Ash went to Snowpoint city first and as he left the city he saw the Snover he helped before. 

''Would you like to come with me I have a ranch you can have a cozy home.'' Snover aggreed Ash pulled a pack of pokeballs. Catching Snover. Next he went to Canalave City and in the sewers he saw more old friends. Ash got Luxio, Whismur, several Nidoran, Several Rattata, Several Spheal, Several Zubat, Several, Mothim and Koffing and a Wailord. Ash had new pokemon with huge appitites.

Ash went to the aura kingdom and caught the Riolu who used aura with him. Ash and his pokemon set up a small lunch on the way out of the kingdom.

Ash went to Biwelider forest and saw a weak Stantler. Ash healed it and Stantler carried Ash caught Stantler after. Ash and his pokemon went onwards and sees a baby Aron abbandonded. Ash adopts Aron. Ash went to the nearby pokemon centre and contacted May.

Ash had just one more stop. He flew to Veilstone city and goes to the nearby desert. He saw Hippopotas. This is the one he helped twice and when he offers a home with staple food. Hippopotas aggreed. Ash caught him. Ash and Mewtwo then go to where Ash met and saved a herd of Bidoof Ash and Mewtwo saw them being attacked by the same Steelix. Ash had his pokemon scare Steelix off and Ash offered the Bidoof a home

Ash sends Mewtwo out but could they go to Hoenn. Mewtwo teleported to Hoenn and Ash catches a Seedot in the grass. Ash soon saw May and Mewtwo teleported them both to Ash's home ranch. The new pokemon settled in quite quickly.

Ash began to prepare food. The pokemon began to eat when outside the ranch a huge BANG!

Ash May and the pokemon rush to the door. Ash and Mewtwo go outside while May and the other pokemon go back to dinner. The bang was an Onix baby. Onix were large pokemon and this baby was abbandonded by a trainer. It's health was terrible and Ash quickly had Mewtwo use Confusion to lift Onix inside and Ash and his helpful pokemon heal Onix.

For a giant pokemon Onix was timid. Maybe age and the abbandonment made it frightened. Ash understood but insisted Onix eat and rest. The cold night drew in. Luckily no snow. Onix woke early and looked outside.

Ash and May awoke shortly after and the pokemon were next. Ash's pokemon were ready for training. Onix was much better today and began to train and soon wanted to join Ash so he caught it.

Ash and his pokemon were happy and training when a Venepide appeared from no where. This was the one Ash saved in Casstellia city many years ago.

Ash caught it too. Venepide and the other pokemon ended their training and went back inside for dinner.

Ash and May decided to start a relationship and May would stay with Ash on the ranch. As the night moved on Ash and co soon went to bed only for a certain Riolu to use aura. Riolu woke in the middle of the night with poachers chasing a weak and injured pokemon. Using it's aura to tell Ash.

Ash bolted up and called officer Jenny. Riolu tracked the poachers to the forrest. Most of the pokemon were scared and Jenny came at once she managed to stop the poachers but they left several traps which Riolu found and used Aura-sphere to destroy. The Poachers were arrested and they were chasing a smuggled pokemon through the forrest. It would be caught and given to a bidder at an auction. Ash was outraged he went to the forest and searched for this pokemon.

Middle of winter. Tempreture -40. Ash in flimsy pyjamas. The forest was immense. The poor pokemon could be anywhere. Riolu used aura to find Ash and they both used aura to find any moving life and saw a pokemon clining to a tree panting. The smuggled pokemon who had to out run a Houndoom and Mighteyena. It was north so Ash knew to find the ranch head south. Thorn bushes tall majestic trees and fierce gusty winds. Ash went through it all to find a...


End file.
